Trust
by adstyle17
Summary: Ahsoka Tano is a Jedi Knight at last, and her first solo assignment is a presumably simple and important one. But it just had to get difficult didn't it, could she trust herself not to make the biggest mistake of her young life. F/F, M rated. Ahsoka/Padme.
1. Chapter 1

_An; Hey, first femslash outside of HP and my first Star Wars fic. I haven't watched every season of Clone Wars so this very likely will differ from some events in canon. So lets say this isn't canon compliant but I'll try to stick to what I do know is canon._

Ahsoka looked high on praise as she descended the elevator, with her equally pleased master Anakin. The 17 year old Togruta had finally completed her training and achieved the much desired Jedi Knight status, and being the youngest to do so.

Anakin had teased her all the way through her knighting ceremony, making digs at her age in pretense jealousy. She could've strangled him, but in the great mood she was in forgiveness was easy.

Now though there was business to deal with.

The elevator shudders to a halt and the doors whoosh open to find C3PO waiting. "Good day Master Luke, and Miss Tano congratulations."

"Thanks 3PO"

"Where'e Pa-Senator Amidala 3PO? Still in front of the mirror, she needn't go to all that trouble?" Anakin asked as he breezed past the gold droid, Ahsoka following with amusement. 'How are they still a secret? Has nothing to do with Anakin I assume, and all to do with Padme.'

"Senator Amidala has just returned from a senate meeting. She is dressing into appropriate casual clothing." C3PO responded.

"Hmm, not a bad guess then. We'll wait for her in the lounge" Anakin stated.

C3PO disappeared and Anakin was left with Ahsoka's smirking face. "Is there a business reason why we're here, or a "business" reason?"

"Of course its professional. There's some rather threatening rumours of bounty hunters on the senator's back, we're here to warn her and tell her what the council are to do about it."

"And what are we to do about it?"

Anakin was interrupted in mid-breath by an exasperated Padme "the one time you are actually ON TIME." She approached in a casual blue gown, hair in a bun just how Anakin likes it.

"Charming Senator Amidala, and here we are trying to help save your life." Anakin put on a mock-offended tone.

"Honestly, I get threats on my life every day. I really don't think it's necessary."

"Not from bounty hunters you don't. And remember the last one..." Anakin and Padme shared a secret look, one Ahsoka had no knowledge about but knew how tender the experience must've been.

"Ok. What are my orders, and what are the council going to do?"

"You are to name an interim senator that carries your political duties temporarily. You are not to leave Coruscant under any circumstances. You will have a heavy guard whenever you have to leave the building, as well as your Jedi guardian. The Jedi guardian will stay with you at all times."

Padme's eyes were showing so much protest, but she knew this wasn't just coming from him. If the Jedi council says all that must happen, it will. "So be it. When will the Jedi get here?"

Ahsoka initially thought she'd missed something entirely, seeing as there was her hearthrob Jedi right in front of her. But then she realised that Anakin obviously couldn't be that guardian, Obi-Wan needs him in the war effort.

Anakin then turned to his Padawan and said "she's already here."

Ahsoka's brain needed recalibrating before she could respond. "Me? But Master...I can't leave you, you need someone to watch your back."

Anakin smiled. "That I do, and not many are better than you Snips. But you're a Knight now, you'll be going on more solo adventures from time to time. This came from Master Yoda and Master Windu, so it's not really up to me. But if it was I'd still choose you because I need someone I trust with my life, and no less." She knew he also wanted to say 'with her life', which really spoke of how much trust he did have in Ahsoka.

Ahsoka looked at a guilt-ridden Padme, seeing how much this meant to Anakin, any further argument was lost. "Of course Master. No harm will come to Senator Amidala, not on my watch."

 _More installments to come_


	2. Ground Rules

Padme listened to R2D2 playback her holographic message to Dormé, with instructions on her duties and responsibilities. Satisfied with what she heard, she addressed him. "Thank you R2, send that to Dormé when ready."

R2D2 chirped once and left.

Padme laid her forehead in her hand. Padme could easily trust Dorme with this, she'd done well the last time. That wasn't what Padme was worried about. It was the order to do absolutely nothing that she was struggling with.

Padme was a do-er. She had to do something of use, otherwise she'd be irritating and fidgeting all the time. Leaving Coruscant she could go without. Not leaving the building alone was pushing it, but she could handle that. She'd just have to get used to many eyes watching her enjoy herself, no matter how uncomfortable she felt.

But having someone with her twenty-four seven. She didn't even have that with her decoys or hand maidens on Naboo. She was with Anakin the last time this happened, and it was completely different because...well, she was smitten.

Ahsoka would be one of her top choices in whose company she'd enjoy, but she didn't want to see her orange skin in her peripheral all hours of the day. And they were both girls, they might kill one another if they weren't careful...Ahsoka would most certainly have the best chance of succeeding.

But she would never let down the Jedi council, and especially Anakin. She'd endure General Grievous everyday, all day for him. Ahsoka Tano was definitely the better preference in that sense.

Padme sucked it up and decided to check-up on her new guardian. This really should be the other way round shouldn't it, but she'd cut the Jedi some slack.

She found the former Padawan in the guest bedroom. The Togruta eating from a knapsack whilst storing her clothes away using the Force. "Do Jedi even need hands anymore? Does the Force do everything now inside and outside of saber duels?" the senator asked.

Her question was rhetorical but Ahsoka replied as if she was being sincere. "We use our hands for direction and accuracy to begin with, but the more attuned to the Force we become the less we need hand movements. Unless the target needs more than half-power to manipulate."

Padme hummed in pretend interest. "How enlightening, what I meant to ask is why are all Jedi so lazy?"

Ahsoka became embarrassed. "Master Skywalker is worse, I was his Padawan." Ahsoka then threw a counter-attack back at her "you would do this if you could."

"I happen to believe the contrary. I enjoy keeping my body going." Padme sounded confident and unashamed, leaving Ahsoka's response affectless.

Ahsoka grumbled under her breath, whereas the senator admired her spirit. Padme plucked a top out of the air. "Allow me."

"Thanks" Ahsoka replied, putting more focus on eating now her concentration had nullified.

Pansy stored two items of clothing by hand before stopping. "I can hardly stand-what is that?"

Ahsoka stopped chewing and forced back a belch. "Colo claw fish bites."

Padme scratched her eyebrow with one hand and put her other on her hip. "Ahsoka...there are a team of fine people just a few floors down who will be delighted to provide something much more dinner appropriate. And doesn't smell foul."

"Now who's being lazy?"

Padme held her hands up, more to calm her irritation. "I think...given as I've received my orders, you should be given some ground rules in return. Firstly, whatever I want is what we get."

"What does 'whatever' include?"

"I choose what we eat, drink, talk about, pass the time with. Secondly, absolutely no use of the Force, you do everything physically or not at all. And lastly, just don't annoy me" Padme listed.

"I don't understand why I'm getting punished in return for keeping you from harm" Ahsoka angrily combatted.

"I'm being robbed of my privileges, albeit for my own good, I should at least get complete control of what I am allowed to do. And tonight I'm taking you to dinner." Padme revisited her statement and tried to alter it, "for dinner."

Ahsoka felt concerned. "Is that really a good idea?"

"I'll take some guards with us, don't worry. And Ahsoka...I want to do this. To thank you." Padme was scared underneath that poker face, twice in the same decade she was a target for bounty hunters. And without Anakin, Padme wouldn't be alive today.

Anakin wasn't here this time and Padme froze in fear when she realised he wouldn't be the one protecting her. She liked Ahsoka, but she didn't know her too well. Interacting through brief meetings and dire situations. But she knew she hadn't a chance alone, and Ahsoka was fully qualified now...if you can call it that.

Padme felt grateful for the Togruta. Yes, she was under orders as well, she couldn't exactly let Anakin and the Jedi council down, so quickly after earning her knight status. But she was sacrificing her own time and freedom to do her job, it wasn't fair of Padme to be so harsh with her.

Ahsoka put her knapsack away and cleaned her hands off. "Then where will the evening take us Senator?" she was playful once more.

Padme smiled and explained the rest whilst putting the remainder of her clothes away.

Don't go too far...more to come


	3. The Dinner

An; I first have to apologize for my sloppiness, I accidentally called Anakin "Luke" in the first chapter. Perhaps C3P0 has future knowledge and was actually foreshadowing Anakin's son, and his future servitude to said son. Or you can call it what it was, a mistake.

 _Note End._

Padme scowled at Ahsoka from over her menu. The teen was too preoccupied with watching the windows behind her to notice. She would occasionally stop staring at passing traffic to check the guards standing at every entrance and perimeter.

When Ahsoka glowered suspiciously at the waitor simply taking orders from the occupants of the table next to them, Padme decided enough was enough. "If you're going to act like this I might as well eat alone."

Ahsoka only vaguely registered her words, she had internally come to the conclusion that indeed the waitor was not an assassin of some kind. "Hmm...did you say something senator?"

"Oh no Miss Tano, I was talking to the cutlery here...seeing as there couldn't possibly be anyone else I could be talking to."

Ahsoka understood Padme's annoyance, but there was no need for attitude like that. "Senator, if a speeder came charging up to that window right now and I wasn't here to see it coming, Anakin will come all the way back to kill me. And you know I'm not exaggerating."

"Rubbish. A killer on a speeder could have attacked me on any night, what is the likeliness of it happening this night with all these guards about?" Padme argued.

"I am not here to debate probabilities senator, I'm here to ensure your safety is certain."

"Over-obsessing is not going to make me any safer" Padme told her. "If it did I'd still be Queen of Naboo and you would've been a Jedi at ten."

"It's my job." Ahsoka answered simply.

"You know, you were the last person I would've thought to be so uptight."

Ahsoka glared at Padme "I am not uptight."

The senator found Ahsoka's reaction amusing. She smirked at the Jedi, whilst the Jedi glared back. Padme chuckled and said "why Ahsoka, you've not looked around for a full minute now."

Ahsoka glared harder, although her eyes did stray for a moment to the window again.

Padme diverted her attention to her table space, her system perfectly on order. Wine glass at ten o'clock, anchoring her folded napkin to the table. Two forks to the left of the plate, two knives to the right. The two knives for separate purposes; one for cutting, the other collecting and distributing food onto her fork. And to finish off, a tablespoon and teaspoon running horizontally north of her plate.

Padme made a contented noise and looked over at her dinner guest. Ahsoka shot her head downwards to try and hide what Padme almost caught her doing for the umpteenth time. But Padme had seen enough. "Why do I even bother? I thought this would be a treat, a chance for us to bond, get familiar with each other. But you're making this so hard, isn't the point of your presence to calm me and make me feel safe? You're beside yourself in paranoia, which isn't a very good reassurance in my book."

Ahsoka folded her arms across her chest. She was agitated, and somewhat embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I haven't been on a bodyguard assignment before, let alone of this calibre."

"I find that hard to believe, Jedi become temporary bodyguards all the time. Anakin was assigned to me, and he was still a padawan then. Surely you've trained?" Padme couldn't fathom why Anakin would assign Ahsoka to this if he knew she wasn't experienced. It was a complete oversight, which did not sound like Anakin at all.

Ahsoka became more embarrassed, her pride was hurting. "I've trained. All my drills went fine. But I've never handled something this real before. In training, all you've got to lose is pride. Another life is what I'm responsible for, the only reward I get is a still-living objective and gratitude."

"That goes for any situation the Jedi are involved in, you're so composed and confident towards them. Why is this different?"

"It's not everyday you're assigned to protect a senator."

Padme raised both her eyebrows at her disbelievingly "it's not everyday you command a squad of fighters to victory. It's not everyday you duel Sith Lords and Separatist generals, even defeat them on occasion. And you claim to be intimidated by guarding a senator?"

Ahsoka reveled momentarily in the flattering description of her achievements. "Well none of those scared me. The adrenaline and my abilities leave no room for negativity. But here there is just trepidation."

Padme could understand that, not personally, but she could see how a Jedi may think differently of the danger than your average senator or clone. Having the Force and expertise would surely make a Jedi feel untouchable in combat. Their belief in their abilities drove them into every danger with grit and heart. It was virtually impossible for them to feel negatively when full of gusto and belief. That is why Jedi have the mental capacity to be cocky and get away with it. You all know who she's referring to.

But normally the enemy was visible, they could see the fight coming, they could prepare. There were unexpected threats of course, but they usually occured during an on-going conflict. And they were never instanteous. There was time to react or plan. There was control.

This was a different concept altogether.

Ahsoka felt that her defences had to stay up, her senses must be attuned, measures completed. Because she knew she had to eliminate the unexpected, prepare for anything, overlook nothing. The enemy here was not visible until they struck. She had no indication of when they'll strike. If she slipped up there might not be enough time to react. Being in control was the most valuable defence, because it had to be maintained. A second without control could result in instant failure.

And if anything happened to Padme, Ahsoka would be ruined. This was the Togruta's biggest assignment, what she stands to lose if she fails puts an unbearable weight on her shoulders.

Padme felt guilty for criticising Ahsoka. She knew she herself would become irrationally extreme had their roles been inverted, worse than Ahsoka. But Padme also needed Ahsoka to at least be receptive, if she can't completely be comfortable.

"You're doing great Ahsoka, I really appreciate the effort you are making to keep me protected. On the other hand, the intensity needs to drop just a bit, and your company needs to be more encouraging."

Ahsoka groaned rather immaturely, reminding her too much of Anakin in his younger years. "That's great advice senator, just wish I knew how to do that."

Padme smiled and unfolded her menu back open. "Why don't we order, and maybe we can think of something to talk about?"

"Ok. I am starving."

The waiter takes Padme's order, a light and elegant dish complimented a sparkling white wine. Ahsoka goes for a heavy meat dish filled to bursting with protein, a half pint of fruit cider to help it go down.

The waiter left them, receiving grateful compliments as he went. Ahsoka noticed something rather strange, and it took her until just then for her brain to kick in. "You'd never guess that you're one of the most recognisable faces in Coruscant, judging by how unbothered everyone is."

Padme smiled as if glad the Togruta pointed it out at last. "That's why I like to come here. I'm no more important than the working class guy on table nine, as customers we are all equally important...therefore equally served."

"Is that like their motto or something?"

"Not really, just an understanding us regulars pick up on." Padme explains, sipping her wine.

"But surely the other customers must make a fuss?" Ahsoka scanned the room, this time observing the faces around her curiously rather than suspiciously.

"Yes, occasionally new customers are slightly enthusiastic, but that's very rare."

"Why?"

"There's very rarely any new customers."

Ahsoka's eyes widened "you mean everyone here is a regular."

Padme nodded and added "these are not all of them either. I've seen every face in here several times, AND the faces of the regulars not present."

Ahsoka can barely get her head around it. "That's crazy. There must be fifty or so tables in here, and about a hundred customers."

"Fifty three tables. A hundred and fifteen customers" Padme corrected. "Now I'm not entirely sure how many regulars are not present, but it's easily the vast majority."

Ahsoka couldn't keep the awe out of her voice. "How often do you come here?"

Padme looked up as she tried to find a satisfying answer, swirling her wine absently. "Routinely everytime Anakin is here, but when he isn't I usually dine here every other Saturday. Depending on how weighed down or stressed I am with the senate, sometimes I dine here on those occasions too. Oh, and special occasions like birthdays and celebrations."

"Well those were certainly enough for you to recognize everybody."

Padme tilts her glass towards Ahsoka as an alternative for pointing "that's why I wanted you to relax a bit, everyone in here I trust...at least on the basis that I'm confident they won't try to kill me."

"I see that now. It seems good this place has a lot of regulars, but it sure doesn't seem like this place is expanding."

It was Padme's turn to look curious "what do you mean?"

"Lets say there's a thousand regulars. That's good. But very few new customers? Not exactly doing much in terms of advertisement."

Padme laughed, her eyes crinkling. "I never took you as a good business woman Ahsoka Tano."

The Jedi smirked and folded her eyes "I ran my own fruit stool when I was thirteen. I had the highest customer satisfaction ratings in the entire market."

Padme laughed around her wine glass. "What was your promotional material like?"

"A variety of stuff. Undercover operations, sabotage...the usual."

"Now you're speaking business language" Padme commented. The waiter returned with their food, and once the plates had been laid down they thanked him. Padme began to unfold her napkin "now, isn't this more fun than blind paranoia."

Ahsoka agreed. "You're right, it was quite easy to relax just like you said. They just train you so hard for moments like this, and really it appears the training is more extreme than the real thing."

"I assure you, once these things happen for real it's life or death. You don't get much more extreme than that." Padme thought about all those assassination attempts on her years back. The second attempt with the Kouhuns still making her nervous at nights even now.

"I'll be prepared for anything, don't worry" Ahsoka supplied.

Padme rose a dubious eyebrow, that was certainly a bold claim. Especially when this very Jedi just admitted not too long ago that this was her first bodyguard assignment.

The more Padme thought about this situation the more annoyed she became at Anakin. This couldn't be right; Yoda, Windu and Obi-Wan all thought about sending a fresh new Jedi Knight on something of this magnitude. There must be another reason, one that both she and Ahsoka were not informed about.

"Oh wow...this is incredible" Ahsoka's comment came out between ravenous chewing.

Padme was frowning and lost herself in her unsavoury thoughts towards the Jedi Order. Her food untouched and her cutlery forgotten in her hands. Ahsoka was indulging herself too much to notice.

Padme broke herself out of her contemplation. "Ahsoka, are you sure you didn't know you being assigned to guard me?"

Ahsoka tried to swallow her mouthful of meat, but it was too tough. She had to continue chewing but didn't want to keep Padme waiting on a response, so she began talking with her mouth full. Padme might've admonished her manners if she wasn't hanging on for an answer. "Nnggh-No...I had no idea."

"What were your plans before you were assigned?" Padme continued her line of questioning.

"Get back into action. Now that I'm a Knight I'm going to expect more solo missions. Master is great and I'll miss him, but I also could definitely do with some Skywalker-free time." Ahsoka explained conversationally. This didn't help Padme though.

"You said you wanted to help the war effort before, you even seemed put out by the fact you weren't going with Anakin. Are you sure you don't know what the Jedi Council have planned?"

"The war is the plan, it's not until we get out there that we know our mission. What's got you all concerned anyway?" Ahsoka didn't seem to enjoy the repetitive badgering.

Padme sighed and looked down at her plate. "It just doesn't make sense."

Ahsoka took Padme's comment the wrong way. She sarcastically retorted "complete nonsense indeed, you could do no worse than Ahsoka bloody Tano."

Padme stammered "That's not what I meant. It just seems unfair of them."

"You're so conceited. You think I wanna be here? You think I haven't already figured out how unfair this is? Look at me" Ahsoka gestured angrily to her food and the table. "I'm embarrassing myself so you can feel safer. But it isn't good enough because I'm not your precious Ani, am I?"

Padme didn't know whether she wanted to feel shocked, guilty or angry. They were getting concerned looks by other diners, and with the things Ahsoka was bellowing out a lot secrets were threatening to be exposed. "Ahsoka. Please keep your voice down."

"Oh, your secret. Me and my big mouth, I tell you what file a complaint to the Council and do us both a favour."

The volume of Ahsoka's ire caught the attention of a few waitresses and waiters. They had sour expressions that said 'shut her up or get out'. "Ahsoka, you're going to get us removed. I'm not complaining about the quality of my protection, I'm just annoyed that your Master puts so much pressure on you so early."

This seemed to irk Ahsoka more than appease her. "I'm not some wet-behind-the-ear recruit you know, I've experienced many things, and learnt twice as more, in two years. All those accomplishments you yourself mentioned and you can't trust me. Heck I've saved your life before."

Padme was annoyed purely on the basis that she couldn't calm her dinner guest, the dinner itself completely ruined by now. "Who's talking about trust, other than Anakin and Obi-Wan there's nobody I trust more."

"Has it not occured to you that maybe they assigned me _because_ _you trust me._ Or claim to at least. Master Kenobi and Skywalker are too important to be taken out the action, that leaves just me." Ahsoka surmised as if a blind could see the answer.

"That's my point though, are they saying you're not important? Are you expendable to them?" Padme insisted.

Padme was just digging herself deeper and deeper. "They are saying they are trusting me with your life, in comparison the war is a walk in the park. They have faith in me Senator, and I thought you did too."

Padme recognised more than anger in Ahsoka, there was a good amount of hurt feelings. Padme was ashamed of herself, she thought she was looking out for Ahsoka but by questioning her Master's motives she didn't realize she was inadvertently attacking the respectability of her guardian. She believed it to be as simple as trust and faith, all of which Padme couldn't be certain that it wasn't.

Even if Padme saw something wrong behind the Council's reasoning, it was rather insensitive to practically interrogate the teenager. The last thing Padme intended to do was doubt her Jedi guard, but it seems that's exactly how it came across to Ahsoka.

"It's about time we cut this dinner short eh. I've lost my appetite". Ahsoka wanted to get out of there just as badly as Padme, if not more. "Bill please!"

The waiter was more than eager to do so, Padme may have just ruined a personal AND business relationship.

As their plates were cleared Ahsoka stood. The younger girl clearly wanted to storm off, but even now she was a slave to her duties. Padme hastily followed suit, she intended to get back to her quarters snappishly quick in an attempt to apologize and explain herself better in a private environment.

And she left triple her usual tip in apology to the restaurant staff.

An; A rocky start then for these two.

I see Ahsoka as the teenager she is, eager for approval and bad at taking criticism. Padme being older doesn't take things to heart as much, and doesn't see things in black and white. You saw a clash of these personalities here, but you'll see how these will allow these two to blend well together later on.

I know Anakin and Padme are a secret but I was never quite sure if some people like Obi-wan and Ahsoka knew or merely suspected. They certainly don't bring it up, but whether this is out of discretion or unknowing I'm not sure which is correct (I have only seen Season One of Clone Wars). However the situation here with Ahsoka is she is subtle and she knows what's happening, which Anakin and Padme are aware of. So they understand that she knows, and it's never outrightly mentioned. Ahsoka may have called Padme out on Anakin is this chapter but the important thing to note is that she'll never outright state that they are married, at least not in public.

We'll see a continuation in the next chapter of the argument, and you'll see Obi-wan later on.


	4. More Than A Mission

Night-life Coruscant through a wall-length window, quite an amazing site but not beneficial for sleeping conditions. That wasn't the only reason Ahsoka remained awake and sat upright in her bunk, the unpleasantries of the night just gone had her mind racing. She had worn out her frustration and ire, but it would take a while longer to recover from her feeling of worthlessness.

Senator Amidala never intended to make her feel that way, Ahsoka knew she was on the list of people Amidala most respected. But she also was lying to herself and Ahsoka, forbidding herself to admit that she wished Anakin was here instead of his trusty sidekick. Padme may not show it as much as her husband, but the level of obsession was the same for her as it was for him. She was crazy for him, and seeing each other in passing was never going to be enough for either of them.

That's why Ahsoka didn't take long to forgive Padme, before sending the senator to bed with a relieved, warm smile. In the end Padme would always be forgiven, for loving someone who you could never really show it to, that took an unnatural amount of patience and emotional strength. Even Ahsoka understood that, but what did that mean for her?

It hurt, for reasons nobody could understand. It wasn't that Padme was challenging Ahsoka's abilities, because even Ahsoka knew that wasn't ever going to be the case. Padme was fundamentally right, this was a huge pond to throw Ahsoka into so soon after learning to swim. The way the senator stuck up for Ahsoka against her husband and the Jedi order, was a soothing that the new knight appreciated very much.

But in other ways it exacerbated the issue. The senator wanted to spare her life, and Ahsoka wanted nothing more than to put it on-the-line. The senator wanted to take that pressure off the young Togrutan shoulders, but the Togrutan insisted on keeping it. Padme wouldn't understand why, all she needed to know was that as long as Ahsoka was needed she'd guard the senator with her life.

 _"Snips, I owe you one. Padme could've died from that virus, and you nearly did. Without you...I...just thank you."_

 _"Master, you don't have to thank me. Besides you and Master Kenobi were the ones who found the antidote."_

 _"That would've been worth nothing if you hadn't been down there to protect her. I've never been more proud of you."_

 _"Thank you Master."_

 _"What, does my praise confuse you? Is it that so out-of-character of me to compliment you?"_

 _"No, no of course not. It's just..."_

 _"Come on Snips, tell me what's on your mind."_

 _"It's nothing Master."_

 _"Ahsoka, you know you can't lie to me, you're famously terrible at it."_

 _"Master...is there something going on between you and Senator Amidala?"_

 _"Why do you think there is?"_

 _"Hearing your constant concern for her wellbeing the entire time we were trapped down there. And she too was beside herself for you."_

 _"Well we're close friends Snips, first name basis is kind of a big giveaway. But that's all there is."_

 _"Master, you're just as bad of a liar as I am."_

 _"Haaah, fine. But I never told you got it, nobody else can know. Swear to me."_

 _"Nobody else knows?"_

 _"You know how the Council feels towards romantic relationships and marriage, and it wouldn't do our healths any good if our enemies knew about it would it."_

 _"Not even Master Kenobi?"_

 _"Especially him. Snips, this is important to me, I need your word."_

 _"Master, I won't tell another living soul or non-living mechanic. I swear."_

 _"Thank you Snips, at least now you know why you protecting Padme meant so much to me."_

 _"Yes, it's kinda obvious now."_

 _"Snips, are you okay? I didn't mean to upset you."_

 _"I'm okay, just wish..."_

 _"That I told you earlier, without having to work it out for yourself? I know Ahsoka, but you know why I couldn't, it has nothing to do with trust because if it did you would've known about it long before now."_

 _"I know."_

 _"Chin up, you've got a lot to be proud of."_

 _It's fine, you'll get over it Ahsoka. Deep down you knew it, now forget about it._

 _ **Forget about it!**_

Forget about it. That's what Ahsoka woke up thinking, a thought she repeated first thing in the morning, day after day, since the aftermath of the blue shadow virus incident on Naboo. It was downright impossible to do what she kept telling herself to do. The fact that she knew Anakin and Padme were married doesn't just become forgotten.

And Ahsoka could've gotten over it, if only she wanted to. If only she was strong enough to. If only she didn't have to be constantly reminded of them, him and her, Padme and Anakin, Master Skywalker and Senator Amidala. The pain, the jealousy, the denial; they were too much, but Ahsoka couldn't show any of them emotions. Not to Anakin, and not to Padme.

There was a moment where Ahsoka had the opportunity to be alone with Master Kenobi, talking of the couple in question, not that he knew anything about that. For a split second her jealousy and frustration nearly made her spill that guarded secret, but Ahsoka did not. For seeing either of them suffer because she couldn't overcome her own selfish desires, it would hurt her far more than the acidic feeling she got whenever she was around one of them.

The only thing Ahsoka could do was fight on behalf of them, because of how she felt for them. Anakin was her mentor, best friend and goofy big brother...and Padme...

It's strange how knowing one persons secret can cause one of your own. For it was no longer Anakin hiding his feelings from Ahsoka, it was Ahsoka hiding hers from Anakin. She was really good at hiding her feelings, the events of the night just past was the closest to an outburst Ahsoka had to date. And that's the real reason why Ahsoka was so nervous about this assignment. Because it wasn't just an assignment to her. It was much more than a mission. It was Padme.

The person Ahsoka was instantly attracted to the day she met her. The person she hoped to cross paths with frequently just to get that little bit closer. The person she thought of constantly as her lungs were under attack by the blue smoke of death. The conversation with Anakin afterwards which should've been the highest moment of her life, was like drowning in a dark, empty ocean. Her dreams died that day, but her feelings only grew.

Now two years later, Ahsoka was protecting the person she's fallen for, on behalf of the person that Padme's loved for years. It was never going to be her, it couldn't be even if the feeling itself was reciprocated. Loving Padme didn't mean she wanted to break her Master's heart, he meant as much to Ahsoka as Padme did, just in a very conflicting and different way.

It was better for herself to just guard these feelings and never allow them to see the light of day.

Ahsoka scrubbed the sleep out of her eyes and rose from her bunk. Her instinct to check on Padme beat her need for energy, hygiene and comfort. Ahsoka had set-up three separate protection devices the night before that would alert her the moment they were triggered. And the feeling in the force would've been her back-up, had all of them failed.

Despite feeling confident in her precautions, Ahsoka was still required to take a relieved breath upon seeing Padme's sleeping form. This was truly the first time Ahsoka had seen Padme sleep, and never had she seen the senator so at ease. Padme appeared to be a clinger; arms searching for something to grasp, and finding it. In a shared bed that likely would be the person she slumbered with, otherwise anything in arms length would do.

On this occasion it was an adjacent pillow the woman buried her face in, providing Ahsoka with half of her beautiful glossy face. That fraction of facial skin was enough to still Ahsoka where she stood. Her gaze flitted over the curvaceous body half-presenting itself. But it's the small, angelic smile that sent shockwaves through Ahsoka's ribcage.

Ahsoka could never deserve the beauty lying before her, and Anakin got to call her his own. Whatever he did to capture her heart, Ahsoka knew she could not have repeated had she the chance. But it didn't mean she couldn't imagine herself succeeding where her Master triumphed for real, had the chance come her way.

Ahsoka advanced towards the bed completely entranced by the woman laying there. She stopped by the bedside, standing close enough to touch but not daring to risk the chance of getting caught, or being unable to resist. Padme clutched the pillow more tightly and Ahsoka just watched.

She was dreaming of Anakin of course. To her it wasn't a pillow, it was her husbands bare chest. But Ahsoka somehow removed him from the equation, and she pictured herself laying sprawled underneath those arms. She pictured the pair of them waking up simultaneously and sharing a quick morning peck with a smile. In another life it could've been real.

Finally regaining her senses, Ahsoka made to leave. The sight of C3P0 anchored by the door made Ahsoka nearly backflip in surprise. How did a mechanical droid manage to sneak up on her? And judging by the droid's confused expression (shown mostly by his body language than his face) he'd been there for a tad longer than a moment.

"Gaahh, you nearly got a lightsaber through your middle then." Ahsoka was not completely insincere about that.

"My apologies Master Tano, I was merely ensuring Senator Amidala awoke at the scheduled time requested" the golden droid hummed back.

"You're her alarm clock? I was sure this room had an AI that did that for her?" Ahsoka asked.

"The current AI system was deactivated, Master Kenobi felt a hack into the system would be the most likely method of an intruder gaining access to Senator Amidala's quarters." As the droid explained, Ahsoka recalled the same information when she was setting up her protections from the last night. She'd completely forgotten that without the AI, C3P0 was Padme's only reliable method of organisation.

"Right. Well be that as it may, it's lucky I was in here before you."

"Whatever makes you say that?" She noticed the anxiousness in the droids tone.

"Had you come to wake up Senator Amidala without me, you'd blow yourself to smithereens. My protection devices would destroy you upon entry. That would be some way to wake her up, but I think she would prefer you to be very much functioning."

C3P0 was so shocked he staggered back. "Oh dear, why did Senator Amidala not tell me?"

Ahsoka took pity on the flailing droid and walked over to stabilise him. "Hey, don't short circuit yourself, it was my fault. I'm sorry for not mentioning it...I wasn't quite myself last night. Senator Amidala knew nothing about my devices except there were some."

"Well thanks for that, I could've woken up with a service droid littered about the room." Padme's groggy voice was riddled with annoyance, someone wasn't a morning person.

"Again, I'm sorry. In future, just allow me to be your alarm clock" Ahsoka offered.

"That means you have to be up before seven every morning, can you handle that?" Padme was unravelling herself from the sheets and adorning her dressing gown. Ahsoka forced herself not to watch the amount of skin Padme was showing, since her night wear left very little to the imagination.

"I was up before then today wasn't I?"

"True" Padme finished tying-up her gown "well, if I haven't got any other options I suppose it'll have to be you."

Ahsoka almost felt herself objecting, doing this once was torturous enough, to do it everyday may kill her before too long. But of course she replied "settled then. And I should probably tell you about the other protections too. You don't want to find out whilst drying your hair or something."

Padme gave a startled look in the direction of the bathroom she was metres away from, taking a cautious step further away. Only when she turned to see Ahsoka grinning in amusement, did she realise the Jedi was teasing her. "Anakin is a bad influence on you."

The intercom on Ahsoka's wrist suddenly started spouting a voice. Taking both Ahsoka and Padme by surprise, the Jedi answered it whilst Padme came to join her. "Master Kenobi?"

"Good morning Master Tano, how's the senator?"

Ahsoka had to get used to being called that title, both Anakin and Obi-Wan were committed to giving her a crash course on it. "She's perfectly fine, she's right here with me."

"Glad to hear it, I know this assignment was sprung on you so suddenly, both me and Anakin know you're capable but I felt it prudent to fill in the gaps Anakin may have left you. Therefore I await you outside, when you're ready head down and climb aboard the ship, it'll be in the hangar. I'll explain this whole thing properly."

"Affirmative, we'll be right down." The comm link died again, Ahsoka and Padme shared a significant look.

The senator chuckled "well, ask and you shall receive. Now we'll get the real reason we're in all this."

Ahsoka nodded and turned to leave "you'd best get ready senator."

"Ahsoka," Padme stopped her in her tracks without touching her, her voice as effective against Ahsoka as the Force itself. "I'm sorry about what I said last night."

Ahsoka sighed "I know, you said."

"But I want you to know I meant it" Padme physically turn my pliant body around to face her. "I don't regret what I said, because I do think this is very unfair to you. But I regret how I said it, and I don't want you to get the wrong impression. I like having you here, I'm grateful for what you're doing but I wish it was more on your terms. You wouldn't be guarding anyone if I wasn't your Master's secret wife."

Ahsoka spiked in irritation, not liking the insinuation that she was here because Anakin made her. But she didn't want to have to explain why she was bothered by it. She swallowed her irritation and simply said "Master Kenobi is waiting, you'll get your answers. But you need to get dressed first. I'll wait for you outside."

Nothing more was exchanged.

 _Three minutes later_

Ahsoka accompanied Padme, whilst both being tailed be a group of guards, into the hangar. The only ship in sight was Obi-Wan's Star Destroyer. Now they knew why they were heading down to the hangar, rather than the landing deck. For one, to take cheap shots from outside the building completely out the equation. And this great thing in your hangar threatened a large regiment of clones, you'd be crazy or dumb to attempt anything knowing there was so much man power around.

Clones were waiting with guns in hand for them to approach, and the moment that Ahsoka and Padme passed them to head up into the ships bowel, the previous guards dispersed and the clones took over the rest of the way inside.

Obi-Wan met them as they walked through. "Have to admit you were quicker than expected, with it being so early I'd have thought you Senator would have to drag Ahsoka away from her breakfast.'

"For your information, I was awake and ready before Senator Amidala, and aim to do so everyday."

"Marvellous, see how a little time away from Anakin does you wonders."

Padme laughed, having commented earlier on the influence Anakin had on his padawan. Ahsoka glared at them both. "What are you doing here again?"

"Yes, your assignment."

"Master Kenobi, please tell me this wasn't just a one-man decision" Padme implored.

"Anakin may be a little spontaneous sometimes, but I know he didn't request Ahsoka to guard you on a whim. And even if he did, he'd have to convince the Council to get it done, which would then make it a direct order" he explained as they walked. "He merely suggested a candidate when the Council announced that you needed around-the-clock protection."

"But I've had no attacks on my life."

"We've intercepted about seven of them already, but they are getting harder to contain and we're wasting personnel that we'll need to fight the Separatists. Which is why one fresh Jedi Knight with you at all times is the best protection we can offer you."

Padme was increasingly becoming annoyed. "Anakin said they were rumours, threats, how long has this been going on, and why wasn't I informed?"

"Had you known what action would you take?" Obi-Wan countered the question.

"I'd have upgraded the security and..." She trailed off, realising the flaw in that approach.

"Upgraded the security and let our enemies know that one of our strongest assets is distracted or under threat. Yes, that's why you weren't informed, not until it could no longer be avoided."

Ahsoka spoke this time. "So the Separatists aren't responsible for this?"

"We don't know. There's no proof of their involvement, and I reckon had Separatists been responsibile we wouldn't have got seven unsuccessful attempts. But you never can rule them out."

Padme was not convinced, especially now that Separatist forces may not be involved. "If it isn't, then who else is there?"

"A bounty hunter might not always act alone, you should know that Senator."

"One or two accomplices is normal yes, but you said there were seven attempts, and you must've detained all of the assailants right?"

"Yes, I admit this is a bigger operation than your usual bounty hunter, if they've got enough numbers to waste how big are those numbers to begin with. But there is one person who could influence so many to do their bidding, who is not already accounted for."

"Ventress." Ahsoka confirmed suspiciously. The female student of Count Dooku, obsessed with becoming a renowned power in the Sith. She'd dropped completely off the radar for at least a year, without no real reason as far as the Jedi could see. There were rumours of a falling out between Dooku and Ventress, which got Ventress evicted from leading Separatist missions. But those were unsubstantiated, and it was mainly clone-based gossip that soon was forgotten.

Point was nobody had heard or seen of her since, which was very unlike Asajj Ventress. Nobody knew when she was going to turn up somewhere, but it was almost a sure thing that she would. It was almost worrying to think about her not being around, being a constant pain in the neck.

And why attack Padme, when the only thing she cares for is the destruction of the Jedi. You can count out Ventress finding out the secret between Amidala and Skywalker. If the Jedi Council had no clue of it, and Obi-Wan had no clue either despite spending the most time with Anakin besides Ahsoka, then how were Separatist forces or Ventress' supposed to know. They weren't subtle, but they couldn't exactly be obvious either else everyone would know.

Ventress would have gotten frustrated by now too, with so many failed attempts Obi-Wan was reporting Ventress would've lost patience by the third, resulting in her doing the business herself. This whole thing seemed just not her style.

But Ahsoka wasn't bothered by the details, all she cared for right now is protecting Padme from her unknown attacker. She hoped they'd do something dumb that meant Ahsoka could show them she wasn't playing games, but something said to her that the mastermind wasn't quite that dumb.

And as for Ventress, Ahsoka would take her head if Padme was harmed in any way.

"Will you keep on the lookout for whose behind all this?" Padme asked the more experienced Jedi.

"That goes without saying, but forgive me if information on that is sparce, there is equally vital stuff happening right now and I can't be everywhere at once" he honestly replied.

Satisfied with his answer, the pair of girls nod in agreement. "So is there anything else we should know, or anything you want me to do Master Kenobi?"

"Ahsoka, the only thing I want you to do is keep Senator Amidala alive, however you do that is entirely your call. Should it be required, you've also got license to take lethal action in her defense, although live prisoners will be very beneficial in finding out who's really behind these attacks."

"Understood."

"Is that all Master Kenobi?" Padme questioned.

Obi-Wan clucked his tongue in sudden recollection. "Ah, nearly forgot, I'm giving you Ahsoka a selection of blasters, so you have other options should you feel handicapped with your saber in any way."

Ahsoka's eyebrows rose in joyful surprise. "Oh cool, where are they?"

"They're with Captain Typho, he should be on board, you know where to look. Also if you find any supplies along the way, feel free to take as much as you need, but not more." Obi-Wan pointed the way and Ahsoka hesitated, checking to see if Padme would be alright on her own.

"Ahsoka, Master Kenobi is perfectly capable of keeping me safe for the brief duration of your absence. Go, I'll not move an inch from this spot."

With that Ahsoka breezed past and disappeared round the corner.

Obi-Wan gave Padme his quite charming smile "you've got one heck of a guardian there Senator, she'll give Anakin a ride for his money."

For brief second she thought Obi-Wan knew about her and Anakin, but then she realised he was referring to the last time she needed a Jedi bodyguard. "Yes, I'm sure he'll brag about her good work to the Outer Rim and back, reminding everyone of who taught her the ways of the force."

"Like Jawas scavenge, Anakin boasts. He'll never change." Obi-Wan's warm tone morphed slowly into concern. "I had to make sure Ahsoka wasn't present for this part Senator, and I implore you to keep what I'm about to tell you to yourself. I can tell that you don't believe the reasoning I gave so easily."

This put the rest of Padme's doubts to bed, there was definitely more to Ahsoka's involvement than mere fortune. "Why was Ahsoka really selected for this Master Kenobi?"

"Has Ahsoka ever mentioned her family to you?" Obi-Wan enquired.

Padme was so surprised by the question that she lost the ability to voice a reply, so she lamely shook her head. Obi-Wan hummed "yeah, not too many people do."

"Wasn't Ahsoka raised by the Jedi Council, from what Anakin's told me she was given away when she was just an infant child on Shili?"

"She was yes, but she regained contact a few years back with her mother, but hasn't been back for her mother's safety. Until quite recently, we knew nothing about the Tano's. But it appears that they are a family of three children now. Ahsoka has two younger siblings; Ahtoya and Ahmena. Ahtoya, her brother, is a big follower of the Jedi too but apparently the family were too poor to send another child away to learn the ways of the force."

Padme thought that was all sweet and good, but what does it have to do with Ahsoka being assigned to her. Obi-Wan sensed her impatience, he assured "this is all relevant Senator, for the reason we've found out so much about the Tanos is that they were Separatist prisoners, about to be executed in cold-blood. Barriss Offee and Aayla Secura discovered this on a mission, and it was Barriss who pointed out their names on a Separatist ship log. They attempted a rescue, but only succeeded in thwarting the execution. Now her family have disappeared again, perhaps dead."

Padme gasped. "And Ahsoka doesn't know?"

"Evidently, and we can't allow her to either. She risks her own safety and theirs if she went after them."

"You don't know that she will, she's just earned her Jedi Knight status so don't you think she has enough control over her emotions to be responsible about this. Obi-Wan this is her family."

"I agree Senator, but it appears the Separatists haven't noticed the affliation between her family and Ahsoka, otherwise they'd never have tried to execute them, or at least not behind closed doors. But the moment they do they'll take advantage, that's if the family are still alive."

"So the answer is to shove Ahsoka away somewhere, completely out of the loop, keep her occupied on other things; leaving her family in harms way, and without Ahsoka's knowledge. I'm sorry Obi-Wan, but this whole idea is immoral." Padme turned away and put a hand to her head, trying to contain her gradually building anger.

"The family will not be in harm's way for long, if they're alive we'll find them."

Padme indignantly replied "and if they're not, Ahsoka loses her family without ever being aware of their mortal danger. How do you think she'll feel then?"

"Better than if she searched herself and found them dead."

"No! It would not be any better! When you, Anakin and everyone she respects and trusts are lying to her, and making decisions she should be making on her behalf. And me, when she finds out I never told her either."

Obi-Wan shakes his head. "In that case tell her Senator, if you're absolutely certain she won't sideline or slack on her duties as your guardian then tell her about her family. However should one of those things happen, or worse, then you can hold yourself responsible for what happens." He was being completely serious, and sounded to be hoping that Padme made the right call.

This was someone who knew Ahsoka better than her, someone who is very much experienced in doing what was right, if even he was suggesting that keeping Ahsoka away from this was the best option they had then it required at least a little bit of Padme's consideration.

Obi-Wan sensed Ahsoka's return before Padme did. The orange girl returned to them with a wide smile glued to her face. Obi-Wan returned a smile of his own, but Padme simply couldn't help gazing at Ahsoka anxiously. "O. Be. Wan. You're the best."

How the man was able to smile at her knowing he was anything but the best, was a complete mystery to Padme. "I take it you enjoyed seeing your new toys."

"Long-range, short-range, cluster shot, rapid fire. And equipped with not one, not two, not _three,_ but four sensory explosives. I don't know how I can thank you enough." Ahsoka was practically purring in gratitude.

"Thank me by putting them to use and saving the Senator's skin; responsibly of course, and with rightful justification." Obi-Wan patted her shoulder encouragingly "do us proud Ahsoka."

"I will Master Kenobi."

If Padme didn't know what she knew, she'd be in awe at the respect and trust shared between the two Jedi Knights. Instead it made her feel sick, she could've throttled Obi-Wan if she didn't have to explain her actions to Ahsoka afterwards.

Ahsoka turned to Padme and this time the senator managed a small smile, but Ahsoka saw through it anyway. "What's wrong?"

Padme waved her off, making sure to smile wider to be more convincing. "Nothing, everything is fine."

Ahsoka was even less convinced, coming to stand on front of her in concern. "You look like you've just been told somebody's dead, who is it?"

When Padme couldn't stammer a denial, Ahsoka turned to Obi-Wan expectantly. He provided "nobody has died Ahsoka, as far as I know. Senator Amidala was just telling me how she felt her disclusion from the senate could jeopardise her plan agreements."

Padme went along with the lie, but not liking it one bit. "Yeah, but Master Kenobi suggested I liaise with Dorme a little more on how things are going in the senate. If things need to happen I'll inform her to get them done. It's no big deal."

Ahsoka was still on the notion that something else was going on, her face scrunched up dubiously for a moment before she conceded with a returned smile. "Alright then, we'd best not keep you Master Kenobi. If Padme is content with what we discussed we'll be on our way."

"Yeah, I've got nothing more to say." The disapproving undertones were not missed by Obi-Wan, but he ignored them.

"Good luck Ahsoka, and thank you again Senator for being so understanding."

Padme was so going to throttle him and Anakin the next time she saw them

An: Okay, timeout, take a breather everyone.

I'm gonna re-read the previous chapters once more before uploading this, Ahsoka's feelings for Padme came on rather suddenly because I felt it worked better with her having feelings for Padme coming into the story, rather than developing as the story progresses. But I don't want to contradict anything from the previous chapters now that I can't really alter them.

And I hope I'm not butchering characters, especially Obi-Wan, making them too OOC. I'm not an avid Star Wars fan, I merely have a thing for strong female characters as my Potter readers will know. But I want to remain respectful to as much of the Clone Wars story as possible, and if Obi-Wan is too dickish in your opinion, let me know. Don't be scared to grill me either, I want to see how protective Star Wars fans can be of their iconic characters.

To be continued...


End file.
